My One and Only Star
by AnnaSelene
Summary: Sara tell Catherine a secret but will Catherine accept it? Femmeslash. Cath/Sara.


My One and Only Star

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI but I wish I did but alas, I don't.

**Author's Note:** This is practically dedicated to a person that I love within my group of friends and that this fic is based on **TRUE EVENTS**. Catherine/Sara femme slash……. Enjoy…. )

**Summary:** Sara shows Catherine that she loves her but will Catherine realize it in? The "real" reason why Sara left. )

**--**

As Sara entered the break room she noticed the love of her life sitting with a cup of coffee. She really wanted to tell her what she really feels but she is afraid that she might be avoided by Catherine. So instead she said; "Hey Catherine…"

"Hey…" The blonde said without even looking up.

Because of the "tension" in the room, since the two are not really friends, instead of staying, Sara fled the room in search of her best friend, Greg. She searched the labs and the offices until she looked in the locker room where she saw Greg just came in.

"Greg…"

"Sara, what can I do for you?"

"It's my star, my one and only star is here… in the break room… tension!" Sara had codenamed her beloved Catherine "Star" because like stars, she is unable to reach; so close yet so far.

"Alright Sara. Sit down. Tell me what you did…"

"NOTHING! I DID NOTHING!"

"So, you haven't told her yet, haven't you?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?! I'M PRACTICALLY PANICKING WHEN AND HOW TO TELL MY STAR THAT I LOVE THAT ONE AND ONLY STAR!"

"Wow, Sara, so you're finally having a social life? Congrats to you honey…" A familiar voice said.

"Oh, Catherine, what are you doing here?" Sara said nervously, without making it obvious that Catherine IS her One and only star.

"Uhm, I'm just going to get something in my locker. Then we're heading off to a scene."

"Wait, what do you mean WE'RE heading off to a scene?"

"You're with me Sidle. Grissom assigned us both together. You missed the assignments so Grissom said you'll be with me. Warrick and Nick got their own cases, so you're with me." Catherine said, got her stuff and headed out of the locker room with a grin on her face.

"Greg… Help…"

"Sorry Sara, You're on a case with her. I can't do anything about it. I'll just with you the best of luck." Greg smiled knowing that this will be nice.

As Sara headed out towards Catherine, she silently prayed who ever was up there, that Catherine wouldn't ask who her "STAR" was. But when she got to the passenger's seat of the Denali, a curious Catherine asked as they started to hit the road; "So, Sara, who is this "star" that you have been discussing with Greg? Is this you're new person?"

"What is it to you?" Sara said, trying to hide her blush by being "angry" at Catherine.

"Hey, I'm just asking. If you don't want to share then fine." Catherine said as she drove herself and the blushing Sara to their scene.

When they finished the scene, Catherine and Sara headed back to the lab. Before Sara went out of the truck, Catherine said; "Sara, uhm, I'm sorry if I sort of invade you're privacy when I asked who you're 'star' was."

"It's alright Cath. It's just, complicated." Sara said exiting thee vehicle leaving a confused Catherin in the truck.

When Sara went in, once again she searched for Greg. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found Greg with Grissom in one of the labs. "Hey, uhm Greg can I talk to for a minute?"

"Sure." Greg said and headed towards Sara. "What's up?"

"I'm finally telling her, I'm giving her flowers and a letter."

"Really?! That's Great – "

"But, there's a catch. I'm leaving afterwards. I'm writing a letter to Grissom at the same time that I have to find myself and everything. It's complicated. But, yeah. That's practically it. it just wanted you to know because you are my best friend. But please don't tell anyone yet unless I have already left. Alright?"

"Alright. But, can I request something?"

"Sure Greg. What?"

"Just, if you are really leaving, I want you to say goodbye to me personally. Okay?"

"Okay. I promise." With that the two friends hugged each other; feeling oblivious to the people around them.

"Alright. Uhm, I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, me too. Grissom is might already suspect something between us." The two laughed and parted ways. Greg returned to the lab where Grissom is and Sara headed to search for Catherine to finish their case.

Weeks passed and still, Sara hadn't told Catherine that she is HER "star". Greg on the other hand, just waited for Sara to take her time. It was until Sara had finally organized the final preparations for her one and only star.

The day before, she said goodbye to Greg and even had a beer with him.

When the day finally arrived, Sara had a case that was quite easy to solve. When shift was almost over, she left her letter to Grissom that she's leaving because of the ghosts of her past. But in reality, she was leaving, not only because of her past but because of a love that she can never have. She had picked pink stargazer lilies and red roses for Catherine. Luckily, Catherine was out in the field. So she placed the bouquet of flowers on top of the desk with an envelope pasted to it. The message on the enveloped says;

"_To my one and only star …._"

With that, Sara left and headed to her apartment to ready her stuff knowing she would be gone for a while.

Meanwhile, when Catherine went to her office, she saw the beautiful bouquet of flowers on her desk. She wondered who it might be from. When she read the enveloped, her curiosity had drawn into her. Here's what it read;

"_My star_

_I have always wanted to hang my wish upon you; to claim you as my own. But you, my free-spirited star; as much as I would want to do it, something seems to be pulling me, stopping me from doing it. As much as I want to, I can't seem to find the courage; the courage to have you. I know it seems that I've fallen for you my star but I promise you that I would never do that since we are/were co-workers. That even if I did, I will gather up every ounce of my control not to. Why? Because 1) that's how much I care for you; 2) I have promised myself that I would never have relationship with stars like you and 3) I might never see you again because I'm leaving to face the ghosts of my past. I would rather admire you from afar where you're free and happy than claim you as my own; miserable and taken. But remember this, my star, __though I may seem far, I will always be close; waiting for you, waiting for you my one and only star. That one day, my every ounce of control will fade. That hopefully, I could say that you will finally be mine, my one true star that I hang my wish upon._

_With Love,_

_Sara_"

Then she thought of calling Sara's cell phone. But it was already dead. Then she searched for Greg; Sara's confidant.

"Greg…"

"Yes Catherine, what can I do for you?"

"Where's Sara?"

"Uhm…"

"Come on Greg. Where is she?"

"I don't know. She never told me where she was going. She just said she has to leave."

"Ugh!" With that Catherine went to Sara's apartment and just in time, Sara was about to leave.

"Sara! Wait!" Catherine called.

"Cath? What are you doing here?"

"Well, uhm, were you really the one who gave the flowers?"

"No, it was big foot. Of Course it's me. Yes, Cath, **I** gave you the flowers."

"Thank you. You shoudn't have …"

"I know. I know I could have just told you straight forward on how I feel nut I chose to give you flowers **AND** a letter because I couldn't tell it to you in person; and for that I'm sorry."

"So… you do really love me huh?"

"Yes… I really love you… "

"Please don't… you don't know me that well… you'll just get hurt… and I don't like you to get hurt because of me… I'm sorry…"

"Right… but, still like I said in the letter, I'll never have a relationship with stars like you. And thank you for telling me… now, I **NEED** to go…" Sara said with hurt and pain in her voice.

"Why?"

"You. Good bye."

With that, Sara left a surprised and confused Catherine to her thoughts. She left **HER** one and only star now that she knew that they can **NEVER **belong.

**--**

**AN:** I was thinking of making a sequel of this but I'm still having second thoughts. Please review and say what you think. Kindly no flames please. )

**AN:** All this was based on a **TRUE** story. So, please be kind with the flames. )


End file.
